


Aerobics—Pegasus Galaxy Style

by Brate



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exercise is important to McKay. Survival is more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerobics—Pegasus Galaxy Style

"Run for the gate!"

Even as I saw the angry natives and heard the shout, I couldn't believe it. Were we the unluckiest people in the entire galaxy? I mean, the law of averages alone should help us out at some point.

But no.

I was yet again running for my life on some godforsaken planet. Did I mention the fact I hate to run? Well, actually, I hate all exercise, so I shouldn't harp on running specifically. But, it was definitely the form of exercise I found myself doing more often than not. Except ducking. Was ducking considered exercise? I would have to say yes. I remember having to do it in gym class during my primary school days. Duck Duck Goose. God, what a stupid game. It had involved running as well. In a circle. A _highly_ beneficial activity.

A spear to my left broke through my introspection. I watched as Major Sheppard turned and fired his weapon at the advancing horde while managing to stay ahead of me. I am running my scientific ass off and that scarecrow could still beat me while going backwards. _Backwards_. He's lucky I like him; otherwise I could really hate him.

Unaware of my internal rancor, Sheppard hit his radio and called, "Dial it up—we're coming in hot."

I wanted to snark how the sound of warfare most likely clued in Lieutenant Ford and Teyla to our predicament, but I had lost the lung capacity to form words. I heard the _kawoosh_ of the gate as it engaged. Once in sight of it, Sheppard yelled, "Go, go, go!" to our teammates and waved his hand forward to ensure their understanding.

They disappeared into the event horizon just moments before Sheppard and I dove through.

"Raise the shield!"

There were a couple sounds of something hitting the Ancient iris—and as much as I hated those natives, my humanity, such as it was, forced me to hope the noises were simply more spears that had been thrown through the wormhole after us.

Forcing myself up on my hands and knees, I looked over to my right.

Major Sheppard rolled over onto his back and panted slightly, "See, McKay?" He grinned. "I told you it would be fun."

I changed my mind. I really do hate him.


End file.
